Koala Jealousy
by darknessmistess
Summary: Even the lazy genius seems to be jealous of stupid animals these days. How will the geniues handle this animal, if he even handles it at all, or will someone beat him to it. This is a little short. R&R!


Okay, I'm updating on this series. I really didn't expect people to actually read my stories. After this I'll probably pair Kakashi with someone . . . can't decide who I should pair him with though . . .

Okay, enough with my wasting your time by making useless comments! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Naruto.

Koala Jealousy:

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Sasuke rushed by him with a startled Sakura slung over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are we going!"

Sasuke growled, "On a date away from anything and everybody else."

Shikamaru shook his head and continued walking toward his destination. There were some things about the sharingan user that he didn't need to know. How the heck Sasuke became so possessive over the past few days was one of them.

The lazy genius continued on his way. Why he was going to the Yamanaka shop he didn't know. Lately he had been thinking strange things about his blonde teammate. He suddenly found himself gazing at the clouds and then finding all of the clouds were shaped like _her._

Ino . . . even if he was a genius he couldn't figure out why he was suddenly attracted to her. The feisty woman kept plaguing his mind every moment of the day. She was driving him insane. He just wanted to be around her.

Shikamaru sighed, he was finally at the flower shop . . . he really didn't want to go in. He was about to turn away when something caught his eye.

In the window of the shop was a deranged bear looking animal. It was a hideous gray color and seemed to just be staring at him. Suddenly a pair of slender arms hooked around the creature and took it away.

Wait, he recognized those arms! It was Ino's arms! Why was his Ino doing with that mutated animal? Shikamaru blinked, he was thinking possessive thoughts of Ino now? What was going on with him?

First things first, he needed to get that filthy monster off of Ino. Shikamaru entered the flower shop.

"Shika! What're you doing here?" the blonde said walking toward him with the creature in her arms. "Did you come to see my adorable, cute, handsome little koala?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

Ino squealed and hugged the koala even closer to her. "His name is Riha."

"Where did you get that thing?" Shikamaru questioned, his hands were itching to crush something.

"From Kakashi. He is so cool! And-" Ino continued to babble on and on about something or other, but he wasn't listening.

Oh no, his attention was on that stupid little animal. How dare that thing touch his teammate. It was going down.

Suddenly the koala was shoved into his arms.

"Shika! He loves you! Look at him." Ino cooed.

Shikamaru did indeed look. This animal was planning something. He could see it in its beady little eyes, this animal was evil. Riha was not going to get the best of this genius.

Shikamaru was distracted for a moment as he heard the bell chime of the door.

Ino's face brightened, "Sasuke-kun! How are you doing today! You're so cool!"

Shikamaru growled. How many men was Ino going to compliment? How many more times was she going to make him jealous! He sighed. He couldn't believe it, the genius now knew he was in love.

Suddenly the Uchiha was in front of him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke growled, "Is this thing considered cute?"

The lazy genius nodded.

Sasuke picked up a random flower, his eyes never leaving the koala. He dropped some money onto the ground.

"Meet me outside of the team seven training grounds at midnight if you want to get Kakashi back." Sasuke smirked, "You owe me for this."

Sasuke snatched the koala from Shikamaru's hands. Before Ino could protest he shoved her into Shikamaru's arms and bolted out of the shop with flowers and koala in hand.

Ino was surprised when Shikamaru didn't immediately let go of her. Instead, she found herself in an unsure, gentle embrace. She looked up to see her teammate.

Shikamaru had a dazed expression on his face and he was a brilliant shade of pink.

"Ino."

Ino looked confused, "Shika?"

The Nara laid his chin on her head, "I . . . love . . . you."

Ino's whole face brightened as she leapt on top of Shikamaru. "Shika-kun!"

The next thing the genius knew was that he had a crazed girl on top of him giving him dozens of kisses. Ino was aggressive. Shikamaru smirked as he tightened his grip on her. She was his kind of troublesome.

Several hours later Shikamaru waltzed out of the flower shop with a bright grin on his face. His clothes were disheveled.

His gaze traveled skyward, making him flinch. It was probably around ten at night. Did he really stay with Ino for that long.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" a loud voice called.

Shikamaru turned to see Naruto running toward him. "What, idiot?"

Naruto growled at him. "What time did Sasuke-teme say to meet him?"

"Midnight." Shikamaru yawned.

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Go home."

Shikamaru was surprised when Naruto paled. "Shikamaru, trust me, even Sasuke-teme wouldn't want to go into my home."

"Oh?"

"I have a band of evil animals in my apartment. There's a guinea pig, a platypus, a bunny, and now a koala. And they all HATE ME!"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a moment " . . . I can't wait to get Kakashi back."

Naruto grinned. "This is gonna be good."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((88888888888888888888888888

Well, I don't think I did well on this one because I didn't grasp the Shikamaru's character. I do believe I did a suitable job if I do say so myself. Okay, review and who do you think Kakashi should be paired with in the finale. R&R!


End file.
